


Puppyformer (Transformers Prime Story)

by AshCashMustache



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Especially Wheeljack And Smokescreen, Even Some Decepticons, Everyone Loves Tatum, Fluff, Love, Other, Possible Romance, Some angst, Tatum is a Neko-Puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCashMustache/pseuds/AshCashMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatum Wolfe obviously isn't a normal girl. Growing up with her crazy scientists Mother and Step-Father Tatum has been abused and experimented on. Combining her DNA with a wolf pups, gave her wolf ears and a tail. For most of her life she hasnt felt the love she should've felt since her Dad went MIA. Maybe some Autobot love can fill that hole in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tatum Wolfe

   

   H-hola My name is Tatum Wolfe and i am 15 years old.I-i was born and raised in Puerto Rico with my Mother and Father until i was 9. That's where everything went down hill, Papi was an Army man, but went MIA on my Birthday.My Mother is a scientist and does a whole bunch of crazy experiments and due to her depression of Papi's disappearance... i became one of her experiments. She started mixing my DNA with animals, but my body rejected it, until she mixed it with a Wolf's. Within a week my body made a dramatic change, My skin got paler, my hair went from brown to Gray-White, my eyes lost their pupil and went from dark brown to Blue. And most important.... i grew ears and a tail of a Wolf. My Mother calls me a freak and a monster, a-and i believe h-her. i-I've tried to hide it from the people in my village, b-but the cops eventually found out and t-tried to arrest my Mother, b-but she threw me into a cage and shipped us both off to Jasper, Nevada to escape. It wasn't long before she found a new hombre (Man) to experiment on me, and doesn't stop him when the pendejo beats me. my favorite part of the day is going to school, I'm not really known because of how much i keep to myself to try and hide my extras, b-but its the safest place i can be. I'm Tatum Wolfe and its been 6 long, long years since i felt the love i crave for. I didn't know how close i was to feeling it, but the consequences changes my life forever...maybe that wont be so bad.


	2. My First Friend and is That a Robot???

   

I sighed listening to my Math teacher go on and on about Calculus, I may be from an island far away, but I was ahead then most people my age. Even though I was still just a freshman, I take senior and Collage courses. It was easy for me to learn English even though my Spanish accent still stood heavily in my tone unlike that interesting girl from Japan I think is named Miko or something who is an exchange student from Japan. I looked up at the clock and bit my lip noticing it was a quarter past 2, five more minutes and I have to go back to hell with the most evilest Diablo’s (Devils) there are. I looked nervously back down to my sketch book where I was working on my new drawing and started to finish it.

“Ms. Wolfe is there something you would like to show the class?” my head snapped up so fast I thanked the gods my hat didn’t fly off. Mrs. Brown stood in front of my desk with a scowl on her face.

“O-oh uh no Miss I-I just-“, I mentally cursed myself as the others snickered at my accent and stuttering. “Perhaps you want to solve the-RIIIIIIING”, the bell signaled the end of the school day causing everyone to sigh in relief, I quickly stood up and gathered my stuff. “U-uh sorry Senora (miss), but class is over, A-adios!”,

I ran outside and sat down on the front steps before looking back down at my drawing. I had at least 20 minutes before my step-Father came to pick me up, so I resumed my drawing. I looked down at my art smiling as I finished the shading of the Rose, maybe it needs a little mo-

“WOAH DUDE THAT LOOKS AWESOME”, my soul nearly jumped out of my body as a feminine voice screamed in my ear. I turned around slowly with my eyes wider than usual seeing the very same girl I was talking about earlier, Miko Nakadai. The said girl grinned at me causing me to give a small shaky one back.

“HI!, what’s your name?”, The Japanese girl asked surprising me since no body in this school ever spoke to me before except the Teachers.

“U-uh I’m T-Tatum, Tatum Wolfe”, I said shyly. “Tatum?, you mean like Channing Tatum?!”, seeing me nod she started squealing loudly. “Dude that’s so awesome!, I’m Miko Nakadai! Nice to meetcha.” Miko introduced herself before plopping next to me.

“I love your drawing, I’m a pretty good drawer too if I do say so myself”, She smirked before showing me her… interesting sketch, but I smiled at her effort and enthusiasm.

“I like it… I-its c-cute”, I squeaked out

“You’re not from Jasper are you? I can hear it in your accent!”

“Y-yeah I was raised and born in Puerto Rico”

“…Porta what?”, I giggled at Miko’s way of saying the island. “Puerto Rico, it’s in the Caribbean, an island a-actually”, I informed her, glancing at a tall black haired boy that walked past us.

“Oh”, Miko looked back up glancing to where I assume the Motorcycle she was… drawing was at, but to her disappointment wasn’t there anymore.

“AWWW”, she looked behind her making me glance to. A short brown haired boy who I think was named Rafael, got into a really cool Muscle car, the black haired boy watched as the car zoomed away and looked at the Motorcycle that somehow got over there and walked into an alley with the person on the bike following him. Miko grinned before jumping off the steps.

“Come on Tatum lets go after them!”, my eyes widened at her demand. Before waving my hands frantically. I had no choice but to wait for Dave (Step-Father) or else I’ll get a worse beating than usual. Besides even though I hate being there it was the only place I can let my ears and tail free, and my tail was really cramping in these shorts.

“B-but I can’t Miko I have to wait for my-!”, a buzz in my pocket alerted me before realizing it was my cheap little phone. I glanced at my message my ears lowering more to my head then usual seeing who texted me. ‘Mi y Dave son a salir, caminar a casa pequeño fenómeno (Me and Dave are going out, walk home you Little freak)’, i looked down sadly ignoring Miko’s questioning look.

My first friend in Jasper… im not letting my fear ruin it. “Y-ya know what?... yeah let's g-go”, I hopped over the steps smiling at Miko’s whoop.

We peeked into the alley way seeing the kid argue with…. A giant robot!!, i looked in amazement as it… she spoke in fluent and perfect English… wow shes amazing. “DUDE WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR”, Miko shouted excitedly causing me to mentally face palm as the robot and the kid looked at us.

“Scrap”


	3. Meeting the Autobot's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TATUM MEETS THE AUTOBOT"S YAYYYY

 

   The robot sighed and held up her hand to her forehead. “Okay girls you’re gonna have to come with us”, she held a finger up to her head before speaking again.

 “Bee we have two more, imma need you to get you’re aft over here and pick one up”, less than ten seconds later the black and yellow muscle car pulled up letting out a few beeps, I jumped in shock as he started to transform when Rafael came out. The robot known as Bee looked down at me and Miko, it took a couple of seconds before I nervously raised my hand in greeting. The bot whirred in glee before waving happily back at me.

   The pink and blue robot then transformed in to the motorcycle followed by Bee, Miko quickly got on her with Jack causing me to shyly look at Bee, he honked his horn a couple of times before opening his driver’s door, I got in cautiously before he started to drive off… very fast. I squealed holding tightly onto my hat before it can fly out the window, I sighed in relief when it suddenly started to close. I glanced to my right jumping when I remembered I was riding with a buddy. Turns out he was staring right at me.

“Hi im Raf”, He said smiling gently at me before holding his hand out for me to shake. I smiled back before shaking his hand.

“H-hello im Tatum, I-it’s nice to meet you Raf”

   He kept his smile on before rubbing the back of his head. “So…. Crazy position were in huh?”

“Yeah… yeah I guess it is, b-but it’s kind of… exciting if you think about it, an adventure for us all.” I looked down noticing my scar from one of my Mothers recent projects on my thigh. “… Well… for you guys a-anyway”

  I’ll never probably be able to see these guys again, not with having those Diablo’s as parents. Raf looked at me confused by what I meant, “What do you m-“, Raf was interrupted when suddenly a huge, huge rock we didn’t notice Bee was speeding toward opened up allowing us to go in. Raf and I looked around in amazement as we went through a tunnel then we went through an opening, I gasped as I saw an even bigger masculine robot standing next to some monitors.

“H-he’s amazing”, I stuttered as he looked down at us with a frown on his face. Me and Raf came out of Bee before him and the female robot transformered. The red and white robot came up and stood next to a HUGE green one.

“I thought there was only two Arcee?”, He asked the female robot (whose name I now know is Arcee)

“Haven’t you heard Ratchet? Humans multiply”, She said sarcastically before walking toward them from behind us. Raf looked at Miko before holding his hand out to her like he did to me.

“Im Raf”

“Im Miko!”, She exclaimed completely ignoring his hand and speeded to stand in front of the green one. “Who are you?!!”

 He looked down at her surprised before answering, “Bulkhead”.

  Miko gasped before rambling questions at him like “Are you a car?” or “Do you like heavy metal?”, poor big guy looked awfully confused and didn’t know what to say.

“So if you guys are robots then who made you?”, Raf blurted out.

   The red and white one scoffed and rolled his eyes obviously annoyed, ”Puh-lease”.

 Suddenly the ground started to shake as big footsteps came from behind us. I looked back my mouth a gap when I saw a even bigger red and blue bot looking down at us.  
“W-whoa, you’re a b-big guy”, I said without thinking before slapping my hand over my mouth with a deep blush on my face. I heard chuckles behind me and from the big guy in front of me.

“Indeed I am”, He said before looking at all of us. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots.”

   Jack stepped forward and asked, “Why are you here?”

“To protect you’re planet, from the Decepticons”, Optimus said. For some reason at hearing the last word my head started hurting like hell making me put my hand to it with a grimace.

“The jokers who tried to bump us off last night”, Arcee mentioned to Jack.

“Okayy”, Jack drew out slowly before leaning forward annoyed, “Why are they here?”

 “A fair question Jack”, Optimus kneeled down to our height, “In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable , ravaged of centuries of civil war”

“ Why were you fighting a war”, Raf asked sadly.

“For most, over control of world supply of Energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike”, The leader said before his eyes dilated wider.

“The combat was fierce and endured for centuries, in the beginning I fought alongside one who I might consider a Brother… But in war Ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus that Megatron lost his way…”

“*Sigh* is there gonna be a quiz?”, Miko asked exaggerating, it ticked me off a little, not anybody could just sadly talk about such a horrid past like the big guy just did… and Miko didn’t have the respect.(still love her though)

 “So what is Megatron o-or any of this have to do with us”, Jack asked

“Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is true as I fear, it can be catastrophic.” Optimus said standing up.

“And now that you now know of our existence, I fear that as if last night, the Decepticons know of yours”

“Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles call 911…. Can we go home now?”

“Are you insane?!, im living a dream here in Batswana, and im not letting you or anybody else shatter it!”, Miko furiously told jack

“It is best that you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions”, Optimus said. Oh no this is a major No bueno (Good), how can I stay under they’re watch when im being injected and cut open by my Diablo’s!

“Optimus, with all due respect these human children are in just in much danger here as anywhere”, Ratchet said interrupting my thoughts.

“Children!”

“They have no protected shell, they get under foot they will go… squish!”, Ratchet said stomping his foot to ass emphasis.

“Then for the time being Ratchet. We will have to watch where we step”


	4. Getting Along With Ratchet and Hoping to See Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatum has a cute convo with Ratchet and a text from her Step-Father causes her to look at it in horror......DUN DUN DUN

   

   I smiled at what Optimus said, but jumped when a loud beeping sound came on along with a green light. The Autobots all turned to the monitors as Ratchet walked up to it.

“W-what’s that?!”, Jack asked in alarm, Bumblebee looked down at us before letting out a bunch of beeps and whirrs causing me to giggle after realizing he was trying to explain. We stared at him for a good second before Raf spoke,

“Proximity (??) Center, someone’s up top.”

“Its agent Fowler”, Ratchet confirmed

“I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?”, Jack questioned

“He must be they’re designated liaison of the outside world Jack, meaning he’s in charge of them”, I spoke quietly after almost the whole stay here. Everyone’s eye/optics looked at me in shock, including Optimus. I blushed at the sudden attention and looked down.

“You are correct… my apologies, but I do not know your name little one”, Optimus said smiling gently at me. I smiled slightly before looking up at him realizing I also had the other Autobots attention.

“I-it’s Tatum… Tatum Wolfe”

“Well Tatum you are right,  special agent Fowler is our liaison, as he tends to visit only when there are… issues”, Optimus informed us. “ It may be best if you do not meet him at this time”

  At that the four of us ushered where the stairs were at so we won’t be seen. I listened as the elevator dinged to notify its stop. Out came barging from the shaft was a dark skinned man wearing a suit, and he didn’t hesitate to start rambling at the sight of the big guy.

“7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, 3 hour traffic jam!”, Fowler started, “And on a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown and a black and yellow custom muscle car”. We all looked at each other with our eyebrows raised.

“So anything you wanna get off your tin chest, prime”, He said as Optimus walked up to him.

“We have the situation under control Agent Fowler”, Optimus told him tiredly.

“They’re back aren’t they?”

“If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. You’re planet is much too valuable”

“Then it’s time to wake up the Pentagon”, I sighed, I always hated the government, and bringing something as big as the Pentagon would just make it worse.

“Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best if not only defense against the Decepticon threat”, Optimus said

“Says you”, I frowned at the remark before hearing Bulkhead.

“Hey fleshie, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?, Team Prime knows when to use force… and how much to use”, Bulkhead said squeezing an item until it crashed in his hand.

“Bulkhead I needed that!!”, Ratchet making me and Miko laugh.

“Enough, Military involvement will only result in catashrespy, perhaps you can condone worldwide casualties Agent Fowler, I however cannot”, Optimus exclaimed

“Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar”, Fowler said while walking to the elevator and paused,

“Or I will”

“Pretty big bearings, for a human”, Bulkhead commented.

“Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be”

  Minutes later the monitors started beeping, making Ratchet rush to them quickly.

“Blasted Earth tech!, Cliffjumper’s signal popped back online.”, He informed

“Whose Cliffjumper?”, Miko asked from where we were on the railing.

“How is that possible?!”, Optimus asked astonished

“It isn’t, another bug the systems chocked full of them”

“If there’s any chance Cliff’s alive…”, Arcee said quickly looking up at Optimus.

“Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it”, Optimus said starting to walk after putting up a face guard.

”Wait! What can we do?!”, Miko asked excitedly.

“Remain here with Ratchet”

“AWWW”

“Awww”, Ratchet said right after her. Suddenly a blue and green portal started swirling by the wall, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee jogged to it before transforming and zooming through it before it closed.

“What just happened?”, Jack asked in shock.

“I just transported them to the designated coordinates via The Ground Bridge”, Ratchet told them.

“What’s a Ground Bridge?”, Raf asked slowly

“Ugh a scaled down version of base bridge technology”, Ratchet said in a funny tone. “Since we don’t currently posses the means or Energon for intergalactic travel”

“You’re stuck here, on Earth”, Jack announced walking forward.

“With the likes of you yes. But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet”, Ratchet said proudly.

“W-whoa. Does I-it work for h-humans?”, I asked him looking at the ground bridge in awe.

“Naturally”, He said with a nod.

“You mean I can just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?”, Miko asked.

“Within moments, in fact allow me to send you there immediately all four of you”, Ratchet said with a smirk. Miko put her hands on her hips and got into his face with a frown,

“Watch it Ratchet”

   I smiled and carefully rubbed my hand over my lower back feeling a slight ache. Yesterday my Mother injected me with a red liquid and god did it burn… a lot. I didn’t catch the glances Ratchet gave me every time I rubbed a tender area where I was experimented on. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Miko kneel down next to something immediately catching Ratchets attention.

“What is this anyways?”, Miko asked him reaching out to touch it.

“Broken don’t touch”, Ratchet said walking towards the monitors.

“Don’t touch that either”

   Miko looked shocked before pulling her hand away from the device and Jack went to stand next to her.” He m-must have eyes I-in the back o-of his head”, I told her shyly and was happy to hear her giggle like crazy into her fists.

“Can we touch anything?”, Jack asked us quietly.

*BEEEEEEP*

   Ratchet looked quickly to one of the big computers and there was a big X on the screen and a note saying something wasn’t working. The Autobot glanced at it looking like he wasn’t sure what to do.

“How come you guys use human computers?”, Raf asked from the railing.

“It certainly wasn’t by choice, it was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo, I make modifications as I see fit”, He answered him a little angrily and groaned annoyed at the X’s that decided to put up on all screens.

“I think I can fix that”, Raf said walking to his bag and taking out his book bag.

“Oh really, you know this is complex technology, I mean it’s not a child’s toy”, Ratchet said chuckling.

“Now try”

   Ratchet looked at the computer and all the screens started working again. Ratchet looked at Raf in shock causing me to giggle to myself. Maybe Raf was a little more advanced then he thought. I looked at all the odd symbols that I knew were probably in Cybertronian, to me they were oddly beautiful in a way and I was very interested.

“In case you were wondering, yes that is the writing in Cybertron. I managed to change the letters from English to our language. A challenge, but necessary”, Ratchet said looking right at me. I blushed when he spoke to me, but grinned shyly and said,

“I-I think I-it looks rather beautiful, s-sort of like a p-piece of a-art”, I stuttered putting a stray hair out of my face. Ratchet looked at me in surprised, probably at my interest I took in the Autobots, It made me kind of feel bad because the humans they encountered before us probably weren’t very kind to them.

“Cybertronian would be a language I-I defiantly w-would want to make my third along with I-ingles y E-espanol (English and Spanish)”, I added smiling warmly at him. Ratchet was taken back and I saw the slightest twitch in the corner of his lips before he covered it with a frown.

“You honestly can’t mean that”, He said in disbelief, I put my hand to where my heart was and said in Spanish,

“cruzar mi corazón (Cross my Heart)”, I then said it in english at his confused look. The bot stared at me for awhile making me look down. 

“Tatum right?”, He asked me. I lifted my head confused before nodding twice.

 “Y-yes” Ratchet bridge us back!, use the arrival coordinates now!”, My ears in my hat perked up, thankfully not popping it off, upon hearing Optimus’ voice. I looked at the others checking if they Heard it, but they were still chatting amoung each other, thats weird, why did only me and Ratchet hear him??    Ratchet then started typing the coordinates on the bridge panel making it appear. Seconds later the others came zooming in and quickly transformed into bots when they reached the base, it was a dramatic entrance when Optimus slid closet to where we were. 

“Cutting it a bit close”, Ratchet told Optimus. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket making me quickly look at it. I tried to focus on what the Bots were saying, but the message my step-father sent me made my eyes widen in horror,  _‘estamos en nuestro camino ahora, el culo mejor que sea en el monstruo de laboratorio(Were on our way now, your ass better be in the lab, Monster’_  

  I-i had to leave, o-or i would get a bad beating. A really bad one, i couldnt wait and i felt incredibly rude to not listen to the Autobots conversation, b-but i had to leave o-or they m-might a-actually kill me this t-time. I was thinking about t-telling Optimus i had t-to go b-but the l-look on they’re faces showed they w-werent in the m-mood, e-especially A-arcee. So without them noticing i snuck to the driving entence and squeezed my self through a whole in the rocks. I-i looked back at the c-cave sadly w-wishing i couldve stayed b-before staring towards the o-open road… and just ran as fast as i could, praying to el señor de arriba(The lord above) i would see another day.. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE PICTURES,OUTFITS, OR JUST READ IT ON ANOTHER SITE, MY STORIES ON QUOTEV,


	5. What's Wrong With Tatum??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- SCENES OF CHILD ABUSE AND TATUM BEING IN A LOT OF PAIN.

_ _

_Third Person P.O.V_  
   “Earth customs, I hadn’t considered, but the issue of your safety remains”, Optimus said after the kids told him they had to go home or they’ll be grounded.

“Bulkhead accompany Miko home”

“Awesome, my host parents are gonna freak!”, The Japanese girl exclaimed with a fist pump.

“And remain in surveillance, in Vehicle form”

“Curb side duty got it”, Bulkhead answered his leader.

“Awww”

“Bumblebee, you’ll watch over Raf”, Optimus told the scout. Bee looked at Raf who gently smiled at him.

“Ratchet-“

“Busy!”

“Arcee, you’ll accompany Jack”, Optimus told her after she came out of the decontamination bath.

“Whew still dizzy”

“Your fine, says your physician”, Ratchet called over his shoulder. The Femme sighed in annoyance, but walked towards Jack.

“Bumblebee I will need you to take Tat-“, Optimus stopped himself after seeing no sight of the gray haired girl. He looked all around the room, but spots no evidence of her.

“Where is Tatum?”  
 

   Everyone including Ratchet looked around for the shy girl and after no one could find her Optimus gave a worried look. After the others rolled out to drop the kid’s home, Optimus walked down the driving tunnel and realized the hole in the rocks. He kneeled down next to it and caught sight of a familiar pull over hat caught on a piece of a boulder. He took it cautiously and put it in his subspace, hoping he had a chance to give it to Tatum.

* * *

  
 _Tatum’s P.O.V_  
   I breathed heavily with my hands on my knees when I finally got to the house. I looked to the drive way happy to realize there wasn’t a car in sight. I suddenly felt wind blow through my hair causing my hand to fly to my head. I cussed feeling my soft wolf ears and quickly ran inside the house. I just ran half of Jasper with no hat on. Dios(God) I hope no one saw me.

   I nervously walked to the lab aka basement and grabbed my experiment clothes, I winced every time the fabric rubbed against my scars, but sighed in relief when my tail was freed from its prison. I looked up and my eyes widened at what I saw, in containers bigger than my body were Blue, Red,Yellow,White, And green liquid all labeled, Water, Fire, Electric, Air and Earth. I gasped when my arm was roughly grabbed and I was thrown on the table,

“Trying to take a peak of what’s going inside you, huh Monstruo(Monster)??”, I yelped when my Mother whooped me with a belt on my back and legs.

“No No Madre por favor!(No no Mother please)”, She didn’t listen to me and next thing I knew I was being held down and strapped with metal cuffs on my wrists and ankles. I whined when my Step-Father strapped my left ankle to tight, causing it to crack sickenly. I cried when my Mother got out a syringe and connected it with a tube that was attached to all of the colored containers. Dave shoved the needle into my side making me wail and all the liquids started being injected into me.

Oh god…. It hurts, it hurts!!!, Then…. Everything went black.

* * *

  
   My eyes cracked open slowly seeing the ceiling of the lab room instantly. My heart started beating rapidly and I started breathing heavily before I realized I was alone and the cuffs were off my limbs. I moaned in pain as I slowly sat up while rubbing my black and blued wrists. My eyes watered as they roamed over my body, I was bloody, so much I couldn’t see any cuts or bruises underneath. I looked to the once filled containers seeing they were less than half way full. I can’t believe they injected so much into me last night. It was weird to say that inside my body felt cold and hot at the same time, even a little numb, and then I just plain feel like a boulder in Jasper desert was thrown at me. I got down from the table slowly only to give a small wail when I almost landed face first onto the floor. My left ankle hurt and it wasn’t hard to tell it was badly sprained. I hissed and held onto the anything I passed to support me and carefully crawled up the stairs.  
  

  I thanked the gods hearing both of my parents snores come from there closed room and guided myself to the bathroom. Once I closed the bathroom door I turned the bath water on to an almost hot temperature and watched it fill up for a minute before peeling off my bloody clothes. It sadly was a painful task and tears started streaming down my face when I carefully stepped in and lowered myself into the filled tub.  
  

   I watched emotionlessly as the water instantly became a light red and grabbed a bar of soap before carefully scrubbing my body down to the point all the dirt and blood didn’t show up on my body. 20 minutes later I finally got out and took the bathroom towel to dry myself off. I took the broken comb from the sink cabinet and started to brush my hair wincing every time I passed through the cuts on my head. I wrapped the towel around my body and ran to my “Room” which was a closet with a cott inside I grabbed [loose clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=182200106) and slipped on my converse. Grabbing my Father’s necklace I ran my fingers lightly over it with a smile, the week right before he went M.I.A  I managed to keep it from the Diablo’s reach, how ironic that a Wolf human hybrid gets a Wolf necklace right before she was experimented on.  
  

   I jumped hearing my phone ring from my cot. Snatching it up before it woke my parents I answered it.  
“GOOD MORNING TAY-TAY ITS ME MIKO”, I grimaced when Miko’s loud voice reached my ears before frowning when I realized I never gave her my number.

“Um g-good morning M-Miko… uh… How did you get my n-number?”

“Oh I took it upon myself to look through your phone while you were talking to Ratchet yesterday”, Miko said like it was nothing.  
“Oh”  
“Yeah sorry about that Tay-Tay”, I smiled warmly when she used the nickname again. “Me and the others are outside waiting for you, Bumblebee is gonna give you a ride to the base”  
  

   My eyes widened remembering it was a Saturday and bit my lip wondering if I should actually leave while the Diablo’s were knocked out still. I obviously didn’t want to stay the whole day with abuse, but if I leave without notifying them then tonight will be worse. I can’t just blow my new friends off though, I didn’t want to lose them, not when I just got them….

“Tatum??”, I sighed when Miko called for me.

“I’ll b-be there in a-a sec”

  
“GOTCHA”, I quickly hung up and grabbed the bandages my Mother gave me to hide my wounds while in school and quickly wrapped up my back after pulling off my shirt and pulled it on again I almost panicked realizing I didn’t have my usual hat before finding an old one under my cot and tugged it on over my ears before then stuffing my tail in my pants. I rammed my phone in my pocket and limped to the front door, while doing this I slipped on a used syringe and collided with the ground hard making me gasp in pain. Dios mio… now im really nauseous, everything hurt worse now…. A lot worse! I slowly got up my whole body protesting and walked out of the house trying my hardest to not look like im hurting and that I have a limp.

  
“TAY-TAY”, I gasped in shock and pain when I was pulled into a tight hug by Miko. Thankfully she let go without noticing my pain before rambling.  
“Hey where did you go last night in such a hurry?! Everyone was worried about you, even the Autobots!!”, I smiled shyly with a blush ignoring the pain. I just shook my head at her causing her to look at me with her eyebrows raised , I walked slowly to Bee holding my torso. I sent a silent greeting to Raf and Jack before climbing into Bee’s back seat after politely refusing to sit in the driver’s seat and laid down whimpering a little and closed my eyes feeling really sick. I failed to notice the others give each other confused and worried looks.

* * *

  
   My eyes opened slowly hearing the sound of Bee’s side door opening, I made eye contact with Raf ignoring his worried look. Mentally screaming in pain I got up carefully holding in the nausea I felt. I really just wanted to lie down and handle the pain in peace which I planned on doing as I climbed out of Bee. Everyone stared down at me instantly making me nervous, but I just smiled and looked up at the Autobots.  
“Good m-morning”, I said to them.  
“Tatum… you gave us quite a scare last night, next time please do not leave without telling us”, Optimus said gently and kneeled down next to me before opening his… chest?? He then reached in and handed my hat to me. I blushed and held it to my chest before saying,  
“I-im Sorry, m-my Parents told me to be h-home before they got there which was v-very soon so I had to leave w-with no time to tell anyone”, Optimus opened his mouth to say something before his optics widened and he shot up making me jump which caused immediate pain to my body. I gritted my teeth holding in a whimper, Optimus stood there for a second before leaning to Ratchet and whispering to him. Nobody else heard him, but they’re not half canine like me.  
“Tatum seems to be injured”, My eyes widened when Ratchet looked at me and suddenly I was engulfed by a green light.  
“Primus Tatum what happened??”, Ratchet asked after scanning me, bewildered at how many injuries he found.  
“O-OH I-its n-nothing, I-I fell down m-my houses s-stairs a-and s-sprained my a-ankle, n-no b-biggie”, I stammered scared beyond my limit, they can’t know the truth they just can’t…  
“Tatum yo-“  
“B-big guy please, I-I just need some rest”, I limped not bothering to hide my pain anymore and struggled up the stairs, I glanced at a corner before going over to it and slowly curled into a ball facing the wall. I felt every one’s eyes on me, but just closed my eyes ignoring the buzzing in my pocket as I drifted into darkness.

* * *

  
 _Third Person P.O.V_  
   Everybody tore their eyes from Tatum’s trembling frame and looked at each other with mixed emotions. The day before Tatum wasn’t there today, the alert, wide eyed shy girl from yesterday became the trembling, and half closed eyed, in pain girl. She almost resembled a kicked puppy.  
“Optimus I don’t think-“ Loud yelps interrupted Ratchet making his eyes glance at the girl, Tatum shook harder and whimpered in pain in her sleep making everyone’s eyes/optics widened, they’re hearts/sparks breaking at the sounds. Miko looked up at her guardian quiet for once and asked him,

“What’s wrong with Tatum??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT FORGET THE STORIES ON QUOTEV SO YOU CAN SEE LINK PICS OF HER CLOTHES AND NECKLACE,ETC.


	6. Whats Wrong With Tatum PT-2- Im Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED its hard to make ideas sometimes but i finally did another chap. its not a very good one i know, but the next will be better. But in this one Tatum is getting real comfortable with Ratchet and Optimus.

_ _

_Tatum’s P.O.V_  
   I opened my eyes slowly  feeling numb and exhausted. I sat up carefully groaning slightly when my bones cracked after sleeping in such an uncomfortable position and at the pain from my injuries that were inflicted from my parents. Hearing voices speak amongst themselves I finally stood up and limped over to the edge of the railings, already seeing Ratchet and Optimus speaking to each other.

  
    I did not want to interrupt them, but dios mio I was staving and my stomach decided to betray me and rumble the loudest it ever has before. I blushed deeply when the two Autobot’s stopped their conversation and quickly look up to stare at me. My belly kept rumbling for another three awkward seconds making me clear my throat and look down once it finally stopped.

“Tatum”, Ratchet called to me making me bite my lip.

  
“…..Hmm?”

  
“When was the last time you ate something?”, I looked up shyly seeing that the Red and White Autobot crossed his arms and look at me with a stern look. I shrugged my shoulders after his question and flinched when he gave me a small glare.

  
“A-are you mad at me?”, I asked quietly and instantly his and Optimus’ face plates contorted into confusion.

  
“Tatum why would Ratchet be angry with you for being hungry?”, Optimus asked walking closer to me, I just blushed and rubbed my hidden bruised arm shyly

.  
“N-no reason”, out of the corner of my eye I saw scraps of metal on the floor that looks like it was stepped on making my eyebrow rise curious on what It was. I saw Ratchet lift his hand to his….ear? Before speaking.

  
“Bumblebee do me a favor and bring some human food back with you”, He said and from the other end I heard a bunch of beeps and chirps making my ears perk up under my hat. I felt eyes on me before looking over to see Optimus staring at me, almost as if he was studying me which immediately caused me to blush.

  
‘W-why is he l-looking at me like that’, I thought to myself.

* * *

  
_Optimus P.O.V_  
   I studied Tatum carefully, she gave us all quite a bit of a scare the way she came in earlier this morning having a similar appearance as some mech's that were injured during the war on Cybertron. She did not look healthy like the other children seemed to be, and she limped everywhere she walked. I remembered the girls words spoken when asked what happened to her.

  
_I-I fell down m-my houses s-stairs a-and s-sprained my a-ankle, n-no b-biggie_

  
*Ratchet did the reason for Tatum’s injuries come up when you scanned her?*, I asked speaking to him through the private com link so Tatum wouldn’t hear us.

  
*No none at all, just what type of injuries she had, which I’m not sure how to take care of, she’s going to need to get human medical assistant if she wishes to be treated professionally, I’m afraid all I can do is provide her with some medicine called aspirin for the pain that Agent Fowler left behind the last three visits he came……. Optimus…*

  
*Yes?*

  
*I may not know exactly where Tatum received these injuries, but I’m not stupid enough to really think falling down stairs has caused this… abuse*

*Dully noted old friend, com one of the others and tell them to return with some human food for the girl*

  
  My optics glanced back at Tatum seeing she was playing with her servos, or as the humans call them, hands. Her head raised hearing Ratchet speak to Bumblebee through the more open link, I noticed something move through her hat making me zoom into it, only to realize it wasn’t moving any more. Strange.

* * *

  
_Tatum’s P.O.V_  
   After Ratchet stopped speaking to Bee my leg started to ache from standing with a sprained ankle for so long, I tried to rotate it to lose the stiffness only to whimper as a shot of pain went through my leg. Optimus walked up to me and held out his hand to me. I looked at him confused before the look he gave me made me realize what he wanted me to do. My eyes widened, I was scared of heights, always was even when I was a small chica (Girl).

  
   I nervously stepped up to the railing before looking down and looking into Optimus’ eyes and I was honest to god surprised to see such kindness and trustworthiness in his eyes….. Nobody has ever looked at me like that since Papi went MIA.

  
“Do not worry Tatum, you have my word I will not let you fall. Trust me.”

  
‘Trust…. I don’t trust anyone anymore, then why do I feel like I can trust him with anything, including my life?.... huh’

  
   I grabbed onto his large finger before putting pressure on it shocking both bots, he placed his hand on the floor of the upper level and I carefully crawled into it before wrapping both my arms and legs around his ring finger and placed my head on the warm metal and shut my eyes tightly. I blushed hearing him give a soft chuckle before feeling and hearing him move across the room causing me to immediately tighten my hold.

  
   Seconds later I felt something nudge a less bruised part of my side and I opened my pupil less eyes seeing it was Optimus’ thumb, I looked down seeing I was put next to the large table that resembled a metal bed next to Ratchet’s monitors before slowly crawling off his hand and onto it. Ratchet walked up to me and opened a draw before rummaging through it. I sat down and watched him with awe, all of the bots just amazed me, and to me they were just the most admirable things on Earth.

  
    I heard Ratchet mumble to himself before standing straight up with a small sound of triumph and turned to look at me. He paused and stared back at me with a weird look on his face, I don’t know why but I just couldn’t look away from him. Whenever anything amazes me, I want to study if for life.  
“…What??”, Ratchet finally asked me looking a little offended.

  
“OH UH n-nothing my a-apologies it’s just you guys a-are amazing-“, I slapped my hands over my mouth after what I blurted. Optimus and Ratchet looked at me in awe before the leader chuckled and Ratchet held out his hand and surprisingly a water bottle and pills were placed onto my lap.  
“It wasn’t easy to pick up something so tiny so be grateful”, He grumbled making me let out a small giggle.

I placed the pills in my mouth before swallowing it using the water for support, but that didn’t stop me from drinking more.

  
   I chugged the water savoring the cool liquid as it went down my dehydrated throat, it’s been some days since I’ve eaten or drunk anything, and this was heaven to me. Too bad it didn’t last long, since I drunk it so fast that some went down the wrong pipe making me cough roughly and groan when the motion jostled my bruised ribs too much.

“Tatum maybe you should go seek human medi-“

  
“NO”, I shouted interrupting Optimus. It was silent as the two Autobot’s looked at me shocked from my outburst.

  
“n-no, my mama s-said she would t-take me after w-work, I-I'm okay”, Optimus looked at me with a reluctant look.

  
“Would you like to be at home to rest-“, I interrupted him again with a shake of my head.

  
“No I-I want to be here with you and the others. D-don’t worry O-Optimus

I-I'm Fine.”


End file.
